


Lost Keys

by Philalethist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just a bit tho, they just cuddle a lot, theyre cute, theyre gay just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philalethist/pseuds/Philalethist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr although i strayed from it a bit. -<br/> Imagine your OTP ending up at one of their houses and they plan to just be like "hey, I left this here can I grab it?" but it starts flooding before they can leave so they're stuck inside and they're just like "ah, screw it" so they just watch movies and eat popcorn and cuddle on the couch.<br/>I also posted this on ff . net so!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am im so sorry if its bad or ooc. Also this is my first fic so!!!

It was already starting to rain when Usopp ran into a problem. "Why wont it open?" he said as he jiggled the handle of his car door back and forth, "Oh that's right, my keys!" He reached down into the pockets of his jeans to fetch out his keys only to start panicking when he realized they weren't there. Feeling the rain start to come down harder he retreats back to the front door. He knocked on it hard a few times hoping that Sanji will open it before he gets completely drenched. Luckily Sanji came to the door faster than usual.

"Back already?" Sanji remarked with a sly smirk.

"Don't give yourself too much credit- I just forgot my keys that's all." Said Usopp walking into the familiar house and beginning the search for his keys.

The chef trailed behind the searching man, "You sure its not just because your afraid of the weather?"

With a half-hearted laugh the long nosed man responded with, "Me? Scared? I can't believe that you would think that I, The Great Usopp, would ever be scared of something as dumb as-" Just then a particularly loud crack of thunder could be heard in the distance which was immediately followed by a not so manly screech and a crash from a most likely falling body.

"Oh yeah I can definitely see how not afraid of that thunder you are." The blond said with a half smile. Peaking out of the window he continued, "It looks like its starting to flood anyway, why don't you just stay the night?"

Usopp picked himself up from where he had fell and brushed himself off a bit. A small blush spread across his face at the proposal, "Only after one date and you're already inviting me to spend the night? And here I was thinking that you were a gentleman."

The curly browed man turned to face the other, "Well if you would rather go out and drive home with your missing keys in the flood then be my guest. Although I would feel a lot better knowing that my lovely Uso-swan was here safe in my arms." Sanji finished off with a light kiss to the forehead.

Heat was quickly flooding the shorter boys face, "W-well I mean yeah I guess, um that's would be a good thing to do- yeah" Sanji smiled knowing that he had succeeded and making the other flustered.

"Do you want to watch some movies? I can make you some soup and bring you a fresh pair of cloths too. I wouldn't want you getting sick or anything like that."

"Uh- Yeah that would be really nice actually. Thank you Sanji." Said Usopp as he made his way over to the couch. A few moment later Sanji returned with two warm bowls of chicken noodle soup, a couple of blankets and a change of clothes. Usopp also took note of the fact that Sanji had changed out of his normal suit and into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He didn't know what he was expecting, its not like the man would just sleep in that suit, but somehow it still caught him off guard.

The blonde set down the two bowls and set of clothes. "I'm going to go throw these blankets in the dryer so they're all warm and nice, you can get changed while im gone." He walked out of the room leaving the other alone.

Usopp picked up the clothes that Sanji left for him. The outfit was very similar to the one that the curly browed man was currently wearing the only difference being that instead of a t-shirt he was given a tank top. He quickly changed into the provided attire and sat down so he could eat the soup that Sanji had made. The long nosed man would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited to eat some of the chefs food again. He makes everything taste a million times better somehow- even things as simple as chicken soup.

Soon the blonde returned with two warm blankets and sat next to the other. "What do you want to watch?" He pulled up netflix on the tv. Him and Usopp were sitting close enough to barely touch.

"I'm not really in the mood for anything particular, you can just pick whatever." He replied. The other hummed a response as he clicked on some cheesy romance that the had both seen more than once. The movie began to play and a few minutes in Usopp scooted closer to Sanji, resting his head on the older boys shoulder, "Is this okay?"

Sanji's smile was soft, "Of coarse it is. Actually wait one second." Sanji readjusted so that his legs were criss-crossed on the couch. He pat his leg signaling for Usopp to come and sit on his lap. The boy in question blushed but climbed over on to his lap. His blush only deepened as the lovey struck man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" Sanji asks as he buries his head in to the mans wild curls.

The question only made the curly haired man even more flustered, "I-I don't think you have." The blonde muttered something that could have been translated into a 'well now you know if the voice wasn't so lost in the long luscious locks. Sanji was about to drift off when Usopp turned around a bit to face him. "Can I ask you something Sanji?"

The cook looked up to try to meet the others gaze although Usopp had his gaze shifted elsewhere. "Of coarse Usopp. Anything."

"O-okay well I was just wondering if you know like if we were a thing or- if not that's fine its just that I-. I really like you like a lot and I have for a really long time and I would really like to be able to have you as a boyfriend but if not that's totally okay I totally understand. I know we've only been on one date but I just really like you and-" Usopp was cut off with Sanji's lips pressed against his own. Before he had time to respond the kiss was already over.

"You know sometimes you really need to know when to stop talking." Sanji said with a genuine smile spread across his face.

Usopp was almost to flustered to talk. Almost. "I-I uh does that mean yes or-"

"Yes, I would love to be able to have the wonderful Uso-swan as my lovely boyfriend." Sanji hugged his now boyfriend in his arms tight. "I don't know about you but im tired so im gonna head upstairs to get some sleep. You can join me when you're ready." He shifted Usopp off of his lap and placed a kiss on his forehead as he stood up.

"I'll go ahead and head up with you now." Usopp said with his face still burning. Sanji nodded and grabbed his hand as he led the other up the stairs and to his bed. They both lay down in the older's comfortable bed. With Sanji having his head in his new boyfriends hair and Usopp acting as the little spoon they both slowly drifted off to the sound of the fading rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
